Black Sheep
by Yamako-chan
Summary: Siempre, desde siempre, había sido una "oveja negra". Los Uchiha eran fríos, serios, callados... ¿no? Pues bien, ella era la persona más alegre, entusiasta y rebelde de Konoha. Y después de tres años viajando volvía con su hermano: Sasuke.
1. Freak out

**Disclimer:** Naruto pertenece a el Dios Kishi, yo sólo amorfizo su obra :)

* * *

¡¡Mi tercer fanfic!! Me siento friki xD (y me enorgullezco) Bueno, que conste que **antes de ponerme "Yamako" como apodo, inventé este personaje**... que es mi parte optimista, supongo xD

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**-Freak Out by Avril Lavigne-**

En casa, por fin en casa. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar ir dando saltitos. Aunque llevara todo el día andando, la idea de que iba a reencontrarse con su hermanito le daba energía para seguir. Definitivamente tres años eran demasiados para estar fuera...

Le subió el volumen a su mp4 y cantó en voz alta, llevaba la mochila en la mano, ya que los hombros le dolían demasiado para cargar con ella, y las coletas bajas que el caían delante de los hombros iban dando leves golpes con cada salto.

Sin duda había sido demasiado tiempo.

Se estiró y cogió carrerilla para terminar cuanto antes el camino de vuelta. ¿Cómo era posible que Konoha no hubiera cambiado absolutamente nada?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sasuk tenía que haber crecido bastante desde que lo dejó. Él la había convencido de que podía irse tranquilamente, sabía cuidar de sí mismo y no le importaba estar solo, pero Yamako sabía que sí le importaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves de la mochila. "Kuso", pensó mientras giraba la llave, nunca aprendería a abrir la dichosa cerradura. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la entrada y tras unos instantes la puerta se abrió, y un Sasuke con cara de sueño saludó sin demasiada emoción a su hermana.

-¡¡SASUK!!- gritó la Uchiha lanzándose a abrazar a su hermanito. Gesto que Sasuke aceptó con un gruñido.

-No vas a dejar de llamarme así nunca, ¿no?- suspiró el menor apartando a su cariñosa hermana. Ella se limitó a sonreír y volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos, enano!

-No me llames así. Y apártate, me agobias.

-Tú tan cálido como siempre... ¿No me has extrañado ni un poquito?- preguntó con ojitos inocentes.

-Hmp...-se limitó a contestar, subiendo las escaleras de su habitación de nuevo.-Te saludaré por la mañana... Buenas noches.

Yamako suspiró cogiendo su mochila y subiendo las escaleras, ya sin ánimos, detrás de su hermano.

-Y yo que venía tan contenta con un regalo para ti... – musitó cabizbaja.

-No te pedí nada...- se escuchó al Uchiha desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, y parecía estar esperando su regalo.

Yamako se rió.

- Eres un interesado, Sasuk...

-Calla.-bostezó. Yamako llegó hasta él y tiró de su brazo con inocente brusquedad hasta que ambos acabaron dentro.

Empezó a abrir la mochila y a sacar cosas, arrodillada sobre la cama de Sasuke.

-Como lo haya perdido me cargo a alguien...- se quejaba buscando lo que fuera.

-No importa...

-No no, si que importa, a **MÍ** me importa... ¡aquí está!- sonrió, tendiéndole un caja algo plana y rectangular envuelta en un cutre papel de regalo.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y lo cogió.

-No es un CD, eso me extraña...

-¿Me estás llamando monotemática?

Sasuke sonrió levemente –aunque era lo máximo que se le podía pedir-

Finalmente desenvolvió y abrió el marco de fotos que había dentro.

-Gracias, nee-chan... pero... ¿de dónde has sacado un marco con el emblema del clan tallado?

-¿Tan inútil me ves?- Sasuke seguía esperando respuesta.- Compré el más soso que había para poder decorarlo a mi gusto, y así está mejor, with much more personality.- acabó con otra de esas sonrisas que Sasuke seguía sin comprender. -Es para la foto de familia, supongo...

El menor asintió sin apartar la mirada del símbolo familiar: el abanico rojo y blanco.

-En fin, me voy a dormir antes de que me muera aquí mismo de sueño. Te veo por la mañana, Sasukecito enano.- Anunció, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano.

-Deja de deformar mi nombre. Hasta mañana.

Sasuke escuchó a su hermana tararear alguna canción de Avril Lavigne mientras abría y cerraba armarios. El Uchiha sonrió, todo había estado demasiado silencioso sin ella.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que es la introducción xD Creo que esta historia es como para compensar mis otros fanfics depresivos :P

Bueno, cualquier duda, cualquier amenaza, cualquier insulto u opinión... ¡se agradece infinitamente!

_Open your wings! _(Despedida rara de cojones, para variar)


	2. All Start

**Disclimer:** Naruto pertenece a el Dios Kishi, yo sólo amorfizo su obra :)

* * *

¡Holap! Guau, la verdad es que pensaba que nadie comentara xDD ¡¡Gracias!!

*Modo emotivo on*

:') Soy tan feliz... ¡A alguien le gusta mi basura! *snif* ¡Arigatoo! T___T

*Modo emotivo off*

Segundo capi, esta vez es más largo ^^ ¡Disfrutaad!

* * *

**-All Star by Smash Mouth-**

-¡Me voy a comprar!

-¡Vale!- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde el piso de arriba.

Y la Uchiha salió de la casa.

Sasuke tenía el día libre y ningunas ganas de levantarse. Había dormido cuatro horas en toda la noche pues la última misión le hizo llegar a su casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrase, cerró los ojos.

Escuchó un ruido abajo que le hizo ponerse en pie. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un grito? Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y entró en la cocina.

-¿Yama...?

Su hermana estaba en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre.

"Estúpido hermano pequeño... si quieres matarme ódiame, aborréceme, huye, huye y aférrate a la vida..."

Abrió los ojos, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El miedo... otra vez miedo...

Y otra vez la misma pesadilla, como cada día de su vida después de que su hermano asesinara a su clan. Después de un rato se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos y cayó por fin, en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Yamako chocó de frente con un hombre enmascarado. No, no era sólo un hombre enmascarado... ¡era Kakashi!

A la Uchiha le brillaron los ojos.

-¡¡Kakashi-kun!!

Con un grito de alegría se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Ya-Yamako-chan! ¡Has vuelto! Me alegro...

La aludida sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a Hatake. A éste también le brillaron los ojos. Yamako se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor hasta él, y retiro despacio la máscara para plantar un beso en los labios del sensei de su hermanito. Kakashi la cogió por la nuca, intensificando el beso.

Eso se estaba calentando demasiado, las lenguas de ambos no tenían intención de separarse. Yamako gemía y eso no hacía más que excitar al profesor del team 7.

-¡¿KAKASHI-SENSEI?!

Uchiha y Hatake se separaron bruscamente. Un Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos los miro alternativamente. Vaya, su sensei si que tenía buen gusto... Pero... ¿Por qué se parecía la chica a Sasuke?

-Naruto...- el Uchiha menor y el aludido se fulminaron con la mirada. -¿Qué...?

Miró a su hermana que estaba al lado de Kakashi, aunque ya se habían separado. Sasuke no dudaba lo que su rival acababa de interrumpir. Y por primera vez no tenía ganas de cargárselo, todo lo contrario, debía agradecerle aquello. Fulminó a su sensei con la mirada. Odiaba que ese pervertido se llevara "tan bien" con su hermana, lo peor es que tendría nueve años más que la Uchiha, más o menos.

Naruto miraba alternativamente a su sensei, la chica mona y a Sasuke.

Señaló a este último.

-¡Ya lo entiendo! – exclamó, aunque los tres dudaban que de verdad entendiera ese chico algo.- ¡Sasuke a usado el Sexi no Jutsu para acabar con el pervertido de Kakashi-sensei!

Yamako no entendía nada, Kakashi se reía y su hermano parecía a punto de darle la paliza de su vida al rubio. Finalmente Hatake los separo.

-¡Es mi hermana, idiota!

-¿Hermana? ¿eh? – Naruto miró alternativamente a Sasuke y a Yamako, con interrogantes en la cabeza.

-¡Me llamo Yamako!- sonrió la Uchiha, tendiéndole la mano a Uzumaki para que se la estrechara. Al rubio se le encendieron los colores y quedo prendado de su belleza durante unos instantes. Después, como en un sueño cogió la mano de Yamako.

-Yamako-chan... yo... Naruto... – bajó la mirada a la delantera de la Uchiha.- grandes...

Kakashi sujeto al moreno que luchaba, prácticamente echando espuma por la boca, para que le dejara cargarse al bestia que tenía por amigo y que estaba mirándole los pechos a su hermana.

Yamako seguía sonriendo.

-Encantada, Naruto-kun.- le revolvió los cabellos rubios y despuntados al chico, que ahora le miraba fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la luz de estos.- Oh, Sasuk... olvidé comprar nada... ¿puedes ir tú?

Sasuke gruño, prestándole más atención al par de pervertidos que seguían violando a su hermana con la mirada que a ésta. Ni en sueños la dejaba con esos dos.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah... bueno... pues iré yo, te veo luego, ¡no te sobreesfuerces o te comeré a besos, Sasuk!- gritó la morena alejándose, soltando aquella frase que era en realidad una amenaza. A Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío; cuando Yamako decía "comer a besos" significaba que se pasaría horas sobando a su hermano pequeño y llamándole cosas como "Sasuk-nano", "enanosidad", "pequeñosoto", etc.

Kakashi y Naruto seguían diciéndole adiós a la Uchiha con la mano unos diez minutos después de que se fuera. Sasuke finalmente le dio una colleja a su compañero para que se espabilara.

oOo

-No puedo creer que sea tu hermana. ¡No os parecéis en nada!

Estaban dando un paseo por las calles de Konoha y Naruto no había dejado de hablar de Yamako desde que él se lo había llevado arrastrando para que no persiguiera a la Uchiha.

Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja. ¿En nada? Pero si eran iguales... al menos físicamente. Ambos eran clavados a su madre, de hecho, Yamako era una versión joven y despreocupada de Uchiha Mikoto, aunque tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, a lo mejor os dais un aire... en el color de piel, de pelo y de ojos, pero ya está.

-...

-Y... en la forma de la cara, supongo... y en la nariz, y en... vale, sí, sois iguales.- reconoció, por fin, Uzumaki.

-Si vuelves a mirarla te mataré.- dijo de pronto Sasuke, y Naruto no dudó que lo haría.- Me largo.- anunció después.

-¡Si yo tuviera a alguien así esperándome también me iría!

-Imbécil, ¡que es mi hermana!- el Uchiha estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al rubio cuando sintió a un gato restregándose por sus piernas. Todo su enfado se esfumó.

Cogió al gato en brazos y lo acarició.

-Promese... – el moreno sonrió. El gato, negro con una oreja blanca, le lamió la cara, para mal del Uchiha.

-¡Promese! ¡Sabes que a Sasuke no le gusta que le toquen!- se escuchó la voz de la dueña del gato, una chica de unos diecisiete años, morena, con una curiosa mecha blanca cerca de la cara, pálida de piel, de grandes ojos azules y con un extraño parecido a un gato.- ¡Ohayo, Sasuke, Naruto!

-¡¡Nienna-chan!! ¡¿Tú sabías que Sasuke tenía una hermana?!- preguntó Uzumaki.

Akimatsuri Nienna parecía sorprendida.

-¿Yamako ha vuelto ya?- preguntó, ignorando al rubio.

-Volvió ayer.

-Vaya... menuda amiga que está hecha, ni siquiera ha venido a verme...

Naruto parecía a punto de explotar.

-¡¿Por qué soy el único que no se entera de nada?!

-Porque eres idiota.- respondió simplemente el moreno.

-Ey, Sasuke, no te pases... – le regañó Akimatsuri. El Uchiha soltó un "hmp" y se dio la vuelta.

-Me voy a casa. Pásate luego si quieres ver a Yamako.

-Espera, voy contigo y la espero allí.

-Hmp.

Y se fueron, dejando a Naruto maldiciendo a Sasuke entre dientes.

* * *

**Sayuki-Uchiha**, lo he hecho un poco más largo :P Espero que te guste, gracias por tu review *oo*

**.deva**, me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el otro, espero que este no te decepcione ^^ Gracias por tu coment *-*

Bueno, nada más que decir, gracias por leer mi paranoia ^^

_Open your wings!_


	3. Who knows

**Naruto no me pertenece, blablablah.**

Y aquí está el cap 3, supongo que el último xDD Gracias a lso que lo han leido, etc.

Me largo a hacer (suspender) un examen v_v"

* * *

_**-Who **__**knows**__**, by Avril Lavigne-**_

Cogió aire.

-¡¡¡¡NANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!

El menor se incorporó de golpe.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?!

Yamako sonrió, divertida.

-¡Que cosa mas monosa cuando te enfadas!

-No...- Sasuke trató de retroceder, pero su hermana ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos, estrangulándolo en un abrazo demasiado cariñoso.

-¡Yamako, suéltame!- se estaba poniendo azul, a juego con su pijama. Intentó apartar a la morena, pero esta lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.

Al final se cayeron los dos de la cama de Sasuke. La Uchiha rió enloquecidamente, mientras su hermano se levantaba y se arreglaba el cuello del pijama, que casi se descosía.

Miró el reloj, gracias a dios su hermana le había despertado temprano.

Abrió el armario y sacó su camiseta azul y su pantalón blanco.

Yamako se levantó del suelo.

-Sasuk, ¿has visto a Nienna?

El menor la miró, sorprendido.

-Vino ayer, a esperarte, al final se levantó y se fue, dijo que había quedado contigo.

Intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Voy a ver si está en su casa.- esbozó una sonrisa desenfadada, para que su hermano no se preocupara.- Te veo luego.

-Hmp.

Nada más salir por la puerta encendió su mp4, suena "_who knows"_, de Avril Lavigne.

Después de un rato llegó a la casa de su amiga, que era de una familia humilde.

Llamó a la puerta. Abrió la señora Akimatsuri, una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo antaño castaño, de ojos oscuros y pequeña de estatura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?- dijo de mala gana al verla.

La aludida sonrió.

-¡Ohayo! ¿Está Nienna?

-En su habitación, creo que sigue durmiendo.- gruñó la señora Akimatsuri.

La Uchiha volvió a sonreír.

-¡Con permiso!

Exclamó, entrando en la casa. Se descalzó y subió las escaleras al dormitorio de su amiga, que era el ático.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó los sollozos apagados de Nienna. Se acercó a ella, que estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazada a la almohada.

Uchiha no dijo nada, se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. La Akimatsuri se abrazó también a su amiga.

No necesitaba preguntarle nada, conocía suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber el motivo de su dolor. Y, de una forma bastante distinta, lo compartía.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba junto a sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei celebrando en el Icharaku el éxito de su última misión, la del día anterior.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde está Nienna? –le preguntó el Ninja enmascarado al moreno, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de éste.

-No lo sé, Yamako dijo que iba a ver si estaba en su casa hace un rato...

-Debería estar aquí... –murmuró extrañada la Haruno, sin apartar la mirada de su bol de ramen.

El rubio y el Hatake asintieron.

Nienna era una Jounin en prácticas dentro del equipo 7. Era más fuerte que una Chuunin, pero no tanto como una Jounin. Al final el Hokage la había destinado para que aprendiera de Kakashi.

Además, era la amiga de infancia de Yamako. Solía ser extremadamente tímida y callada, responsable y obediente; todo lo contrario a su amiga, extrovertida, gritona y rebelde. En realidad Nienna era adoptada y no conocía su verdadero origen, sus padres así como el resto de la aldea, la repudiaban por su increíble parecido a los felinos, era considerada un monstruo y en la academia la maltrataban. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que conociera a los Uchiha. Aunque Fugaku también la veía como una aberración y no la dejaba entrar en su casa, cosa que le creaba más problemas a Yamako con su padre de los que ya tenía por su rebeldía.

-Iré a ver si la ha encontrado. –anunció Kakashi haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

-Ya voy yo. –se apresuró en contradecir el moreno, sabiendo que su sensei tenía en mente hacer dios sabe qué con la Uchiha. Y eso era algo que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

* * *

Gracias otra vez por leer mis desvaríos ^^

¿Review por ser el último? :3

_Open your wings, Evil Angel..._


	4. Broken

**Disclimer: **Si Naruto fuera mío y no de Kishi, todos menos Akatsuki y Sasuke estarían muertos, y conquistarían el mundo.

* * *

Ains... al final... es que... le tengo cariño a esta historia, ¿vale? xDDD

Fue la primera que inventé cuando empecé a ver Naruto y.... Jo, me tiré todo el año pasado dibujando a los personajes xD

Así que... gracias a los que me han dejado reviews... aquí tenemos otro capítulo ^^

La verdad es que no estoy segura de que a esto se le pueda llamar capítulo xD Pero no tengo nada mejor

Si alguien se preguntaba porque estaba Nienna llorando en su cama en el capi anterior...

(¿De verdad pensabais que, en una historia escrita por mí, los persos no iban a sufrir? xDDD)

* * *

"_**Broken"**_

La lluvia caía sin piedad aquella noche en el bosque. El joven sintió la presencia que esperaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de la aldea?- preguntó, con tranquilidad, sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces tú tan cerca?

El aludido se giró, al fin.

-He preguntado primero.

La chica rehuyó su mirada escarlata.

-Hay un peligroso ninja renegado demasiado cerca de Konoha. No podía quedarme a ver que hacías.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y que vas ha hacer tu sola contra mí? – la chica no supo que contestar.- Me refiero a la verdadera razón, Nienna...

La aludida no respondió.

-Puedes mentirte a ti misma lo que quieras, pero no puedes engañarte... ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ella seguía sin decir palabra. El joven caminó hacía la chica. Ésta intentó retroceder, pero se chocó de espaldas contra un árbol. Podía sentir la respiración de su interlocutor en la cara.

-No... aléjate de mí.- gimió, había empezado a temblar. El moreno le apartó el mechón blanco que, empapado, le tapaba un ojo.

-Si quisieras eso no habrías venido hasta aquí...- susurró. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, temblando con más fuerza.- ¿me temes?

-Eres un traidor, un mentiroso, un asesino...

-Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho.- le interrumpió.- Mírame, -ordenó.- ¿de que tienes miedo?- Los ojos de ésta luchaban por no obedecer, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de la barbilla.- ¿de qué tienes miedo, Nienna?- repitió, insistente. Akimatsuri no podía hablar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temía que si decía algo acabara echándose a llorar. -Eres demasiado cobarde para aceptar lo que quieres en realidad.- susurró el renegado, cerca de su oído.- Pero se que no puedes olvidar...- Nienna apartó la mirada, sollozando, y se escondió tras unos mechones mojados.

Finalmente él se apartó. Y, tras mirarla un segundo, le dio la espalda.

"_Volveremos a vernos..."_

Escuchó la chica, mientras su acompañante desaparecía en forma de una bandada de cuervos que se alejaban bajo la lluvia...

* * *

Capi cortísimo, lo sep. No llena ni una página entera del Word v.v" Peero... personalmente, y está mal que lo diga, a mí me mola xD Y es el que más he disfrutado escribir.

Hoombre, siendo mi perso de Naruto preferido, tenía que tener protagonismo xD Gracias otro vez por los reviews, en serio, cuantos más tengo más feliz soy *oo* Por cierto, ¡necesito críticas! ¡Ayudadme a mejorar, onegai!

_Open your wings, Evil Angel..._


	5. Iron

**Disclimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes son de Kishimoto, menos Yamako y Nienna que son míiias e_e

* * *

Bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? Sí, me ha dado un ataque de nostalgia... Por dios, ¡tenía 15 o 16 años cuando escribía estas cosas! Y ahora, a mis 18 quiero recordar... De hecho, hasta me estoy volviendo a ver Naruto desde el principio xD Que es de donde sale este pequeño capítulo. Nienna y Yamako... nunca las he olvidado, que conste. Siempre imagino sus historias antes de dormir :3 Y el otro día viendo los primero capítulos de Naruto, cuando luchan contra Zabuza y Haku.. ¡intruje a Nienna en él! xD Y es de dónde salió esto :D Después va como un flashback de Yamako, que me gusta más que la primera parte del capítulo.

En fin, ¡que aquí lo dejo! Para que recordéis vosotros también como comenzó ese anime que tanto ha marcado... y sigue haciendolo :D

* * *

**-Iron by Within Temptation-**

"Kuso...", pensó la joven jounin al ver como Sasuke era pisoteado por aquél ninja renegado. Ella también tenía las manos llenas de sangre a la edad de sus alumnos, eso tenía que admitirlo. Pero no lo confesaría, su grupo la miraría con otros ojos si descubrieran que ella también era una asesina desde bien joven.

En un ataque de rabia entró en acción lanzándose contra el fornido cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¡No le pongas la mano encima a mis alumnos! -gruñó con una voz que no parecía la suya, al tiempo que le embestía con un kunai. El arma salió volando sin rozarlo, ya que la esquivó sin inmutarse. Pero la intención de Nienna no era herirle con las armas, sólo era una distracción.

Antes de que el nija volviera a centrar su atención en ella, la kunoichi sacó sus afiladas uñas felinas y le atestó un zarpazo en la mejilla, rompiendo las vendas con las que su enemigo se cubría el rostro. No puedo, sin embargo, hacer nada más antes de que él la lanzara a otro lado de un codazo en el estómago.

-Vaya... -murmuró el ninja de la Niebla con sorna, mostrándose divertido. -Eso escuece, gatita.

Los jóvenes genin parecían sorprendidos aún por el ataque de Nienna. "¡Le ha dado!", pensó con ánimo renovado Naruto. Zabuza no era invencible.

La kunoichi continuaba en el suelo, bocarriba, a poca distancia de su equipo. Trataba de recuperar la respiración y pensar un plan para acabar con aquel demonio de una vez. "Atacarle de vez en cuando sin plan previo no sirve de nada, tienen que trabajar en equipo... no, **tenemos **que trabajar en equipo."

Sasuke parecía furioso al ver como golpeaban a una vieja amiga. Akimatsuri Nienna era como parte de la familia, había sufrido la desaparición del clan Uchiha tanto como Yamako y él mismo.

Animado por aquel pequeño golpe al enemigo, Naruto hizo un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y, multiplicándose en incontables réplicas de sí mismo, se lanzó contra Zabuza kunai en mano. Sasuke consiguió levantase aprovechando la distracción. Zabuza se deshizo del jutsu de Naruto rápidamente, y éste le lanzó un kunai de mayor tamaño a Sasuke; parecían tener un plan.

El gran kunai fue lanzado hacia el auténtico Zabuza, y Nienna no tardó un segundo en aprovechar la distracción para terminar lo empezado y atravesar por la espalda a la copia de agua. Su mayor cualidad era el completo sigilo, era ilocalizable. La copia por fin se deshizo a su pies para pasar a ser un simple charco. Torció el gesto, odiaba el agua.

Lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido para que ella se diera cuenta, cuando volvió a centrarse en la batalla los genin habían liberado a Kakashi de la prisión de agua. Sonrió orgullosa, esos chicos tenían un gran futuro. Zabuza y Kakashi volvieron a enzarzarse en una batalla de técnicas sobre el agua, Kakashi iba copiando las de su enemigo al tiempo que las realizaba. Era impresionante, y la admiración de Nienna por el jounin engrandeció mientras los observaba.

De pronto sintió una presencia, oteó por encima de sí, hacia las copas de los árboles, ¿había alguien allí? Una de las técnicas de los jounin hizo que el río se desbordase mientras Naruto aún estaba en él. Saltó hasta posarse sobre una rama baja y agarró el brazo de Naruto cuando lo tuvo cerca para subirlo con ella. Llegaron a una rama donde no pudiera tocarles el agua.

-Odio mojarme. -confesó la morena ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

-¡SUGOI, Nienna-chan!

La aludida no pudo menos que sonreírle.

-En realidad no he hecho nada, Sasuke y tú os lleváis todo el mérito. -le comentó mientras buscaba con la mirada al resto del equipo. Sasuke y Sakura, que continuaba protegiendo al cliente, no parecían tener problemas. Aquello la alivió. Miró al agua y descubrió a Zabuza cerca de un árbol próximo al que se encontraban ellos. De pronto el agua bajó, y al segundo Zabuza cayó al suelo, inerte. Nienna descubrió a un desconocido enmascarado en una rama, él parecía haber acabado con Zabuza. Vio a Kakashi acercarse al cadáver, y bajó llevando a Naruto con ella.

No tuvo que preguntar nada para saber que efectivamente, su enemigo había muerto. El desconocido habló con el equipo, pero ella no prestó atención a lo que decían. Aquel chico debía ser ANBU, ella conocía aquellas máscaras... Sacudió la cabeza antes de que sus pensamientos se desviasen por un camino que luchaba por olvidar. Naruto no parecía conforme con aquel final, pero finalmente el ANBU se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza y los cinco empezaron a caminar hacia la casa del cliente, Tazuna. De improvisto Kakashi se desmayó, pero ella llegó antes de que chocase contra el suelo.

-Está agotado. -informó al resto del grupo, para que no se preocuparan. Lo acogió en su regazo y le acarició sus blancos cabellos. -Ayudadme a llevarlo. -pidió sin mirarles, tan escueta como siempre. Sasuke fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Uzumaki. Y ente los tres lo llevaron a la casa.

* * *

_**-6 AÑOS ATRÁS-**_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero ella no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era. Continuó hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. La música estaba demasiado alta para si quiera oír si le hablaba, por ello su hermano bajó los grandes auriculares de Yamako y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes siempre cuando venir? –preguntó la joven con voz queda, sin cambiar de posición ni mirarle.

-Tienes la música tan alta que se escucha desde lejos. Y siempre pones esa canción cuando estás triste. –respondió él con suavidad.

-Quiero estar sola, Itachi. –gruñó la Uchiha, aún con la voz quebrada. A pesar de estar de espaldas a él, supo que su hermano sonreía débilmente.

-Siempre dices eso… -murmuró. –Ha sido Oto-sama, ¿verdad? Por lo del examen…

La joven gimió lastimeramente a modo de respuesta, luchaba por no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Era toda la respuesta que el moreno necesitaba. Suspiró y le puso la mano en el hombro a su hermana menor.

-Yamako…

-Cállate. –le interrumpió, cortante. -Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Que no le haga caso, ¿no? Que no lo piensa realmente, ¿verdad? Que mi padre me quiere aunque no lo demuestre. –Se incorporó finalmente para encarar a su hermano. –Estoy harta de oír la misma mierda, Itachi. –le espetó cabreada, soltando toda aquella ira y frustración contenida. -Ya no cuela. Haga lo que haga nunca seré suficientemente buena para él, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Tiene al genio Uchiha como hijo! A tu lado nada de lo que hagamos Sasuke o yo será suficiente. –bajó la mirada, apretando los dientes para no volver a llorar de nuevo. –Estoy harta de vivir bajo tu sombra. –susurró sin mirarle, levantándose de la cama para caminar hasta la ventana, abrazada a sí misma.

Itachi no sabía qué más decirle. Era cierto, ¿para qué negarlo? Fukaku veía a Yamako como una mancha para el clan, una inútil y vaga chiquilla que ni siquiera merecía llamarse Uchiha. Y lo peor era que no se cortaba en hacérselo saber a la chica. Aquellos insultos hacia su hermana le dolían más que si fueran contra él. ¿Por qué demonios no se molestaba aquel hombre en conocer a su hija? Yamako valía mucho más de lo que el monarca Uchiha pudiera imaginar, y no necesariamente como ninja.

-Me odias, ¿verdad? –susurró Itachi con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. –Sí, debes odiarme… Aunque sepas de sobra que yo no tengo la culpa de las palabras de chichiue… -resopló al comprobar que su hermana no iba a girarse a mirarlo. –Estás en tu derecho de odiarme tú también, aunque creía que eras de las pocas del clan que me ven más que como un arma…

Finalmente consiguió ablandar a la joven, que se giró con los ojos húmedos para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-Gomene, ni-chan… -sollozó en su hombro. –Eres el único que me apoya y yo te hablo así… -se disculpó entre llantos.

El Uchiha sonrió débilmente y estrechó con fuerza a su hermanita entre sus brazos.

-No te odio, baka, no seas idiota. –sonrió finalmente la joven estudiante apartándose de su hermano mientras se secaba las lágrimas. –Nunca podría odiarte, ni-chan… Nunca, nunca, nunca. –repitió volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Arigato, Yamako. –susurró el mayor, más feliz por oír eso de lo que podía admitir.

Yamako sabía que su hermano mayor necesitaba más ayuda de la que quería aparentar. Itachi tenía sentimientos, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podían verlo el resto del clan? Los odiaba por ello, por tratar a su hermano como a una herramienta. Había más que poder dentro de él. Era mejor persona que los de la mayoría de la familia, sin duda era mucho mejor persona que ella misma, aunque sus manos estuvieran llenas de sangre… Su hermano no podía ser malvado, ni cruel…

-¿Quieres que entrenemos? –le ofreció a su hermanita en voz baja, estando aún abrazados. –Te puedo enseñar algo para cerrarle la boca a chichiue. –bromeó, provocando una leve risa en la joven Yamako, que reía y se secaba las lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para coger su rostro. –No quiero volver a verte llorar por eso, ¿vale? Vales más de lo que crees, oto-sama no ve más allá de las capacidades ninja… No le culpes, este es el mundo en el que le han criado.

Yamako volvió a abrazarse a su cuello.

-Ojalá él hubiera tenido un hermano como tú, seguro que así no sería tan estricto y borde.

Itachi rió levemente.

-Seguro. –hizo una pausa para separarse de ella. –Vamos a entrenar, -afirmó de buen humor. -hasta las diez no tengo nada que hacer.

* * *

Y quién sabe... tal vez esté pensando continuar mis historias ;) Os aconsejo que pongáis la canción que da nombre al capítulo para ambientar :D ¡Es perfecta para peleas! Y también decir que la canción que se supone que está escuchando Yamako es... ¡la más triste que tengáis!

Un beso muy muy grande, ¡y un millón de gracias si has llegado hasta leer esto! **Si pudieras dejarme un review** para ver si he mejorado con el tiempo o debo dejarlo... ;) ¡Gracias de nuevo!

_Open your wings!_ (no, hay cosas que no cambiarán xD)


End file.
